


Awaken The Demon

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [10]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Halloween Trick or Treat (Advent), This is my breeds-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou can't sleep and goes for a walk on his own.  This is going to lead to the absolute worst thing he could imagine happening.  But if you ask Vamdemon, it's just family bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken The Demon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
**Title:** Awaken the Demon  
**Characters:** Jou, Vamdemon  
**Word Count:** 999|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B26, write a scene that does not occur in canon; Written for the Halloween Trick or Treat Bag (Advent), day #9, find a random generator and pick ten prompts. Write a fic under 1,000 words using every prompt  
**Note:** This takes place in my breeds-universe. It's also set shortly after they reunite in the first season, after Birdramon evolves to Garudamon, and before they find out there is an eighth child.  
**Summary:** Jou can't sleep and goes for a walk on his own. This is going to lead to the absolute worst thing he could imagine happening. But if you ask Vamdemon, it's just family bonding time.

* * *

Jou's fingers clutched at the makeshift pillow under his head. Well, to be fair, it was an actual pillow, one that he'd somewhat nervously plucked off a bush when the group settled down for the night. There weren't any blanket bushes or mattress trees in the area, but here had been a clump of pillows, growing like fruit from a vine. 

It seemed a little easy for him, given that so much else had been hard during their journey, but no one really was in the mood to argue about it. They just took their pillows and fell into a deep sleep, leaving Sora on first watch. 

He flopped himself over, keeping his eyes closed. It was bad for one's health to not sleep, he reminded himself, but that didn't make him drop off any sooner. Other thoughts continued to haunt him, mostly about the new enemy they'd met: Vamdemon. 

Jou did not like vampires. He never had. He'd seen plenty of movies where they lured young girls back to their lair and said girls were never seen again. Sometimes even guys fell prey to their enchantments. His parents hadn't let him watch anything that was too obscene, but Jou had an active imagination and he could guess at what wasn't actually shown. 

Unable to sleep still, he pulled himself to his feet. “Hey,” he murmured at Koushirou, who'd taken Sora's place after a couple of hours. “I'm going for a quick walk. Can't get to sleep.” 

The redhead nodded, his attention focused on his laptop. Jou knew if anything bad happened, Koushirou would snap out of it in record time. But a little walk was nothing to worry about. Perhaps he'd receive an e-mail from Gennai about what they needed to do next. Surely they could go home sooner or later. 

He headed off into the woods, glad that he'd managed to do so without Gomamon. The little guy was fast becoming one of his closest friends, but Jou felt he needed some time to himself now. 

The farther he got from the harbor of light that was their campfire, the more at ease Jou felt. A tiny prickle of unease told him that wasn't right, but he didn't care to examine the thought right now. He stopped under a tree, leaning his head back with a sigh. 

There was no sign of another presence there. But between one moment and the next, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he found himself carried through the air, a cloak folding and flapping around himself. He tried to cry out, but the words died in his throat. Unable to fight back, and unnervingly aware of who it was that had taken him, he watched as a dark castle appeared on the horizon. 

His captor entered through a balcony high up in one tower. As soon as they both passed through it, the door closed, sealing off all of Jou's escape routes. He fell to the floor when the arms stopped supporting him and whirled around to stare up into Vamdemon's cool features. 

“Welcome home, son,” the vampire spoke words that Jou would never have imagined in a thousand years. Jou's jaw worked a little and all he could manage to do was shake his head in denial. “You don't believe me.” 

“Why should I?” Jou found his voice and stumbled to his feet, wishing now that Gomamon _had_ come along with him. It would be a lot easier to face Vamdemon's attack with his partner than on his own. “I'm human, not a Digimon!” 

“You're half-human,” Vamdemon replied in a correcting tone, taking a seat and gesturing for Jou to do the same. Jou didn't move a muscle. He wasn't going to get into the very bad habit of obeying this monster. “I will explain. But if you choose not to believe me, I'll have to prove it to you.” 

Jou didn't think he'd like that, but he saw no way to get out of hearing this short of covering his ears and singing to himself and he didn't think Vamdemon would let him get away with it. 

“Many years ago, by Digital World standards, I managed a magical spell that brought your mother to this world. She was my concubine for over a year of our time, and I returned her to Earth when I knew that she would bear a child. That child was you.” 

“And I'm supposed to believe that?” 

Vamdemon's lips tilted upward into a dark smile. “I can prove it to you.” 

He didn't give Jou a chance to react, but grabbed him by one wrist and pulled him close. With one pass of his fangs, he bit his wrist and held it over Jou's mouth. Jou struggled to the best of his ability, but inevitably, drops of Vamdemon's blood fell into his mouth. 

“This will awaken the part of you that is _mine_ ,” Vamdemon said. At least Jou thought he said that. He was too busy screaming from the way his blood burned. Then he just didn't care anymore, because all that he wanted, all that he needed was _more_ blood, the sooner the better. 

He turned toward his father: how could he not have known who his father was? No matter. A lesson for another day. He swallowed, his throat so dry and aching. “I'm hungry. Thirsty. Please, father...” 

Vamdemon smiled. “I think I can provide for that. But while we're waiting for your dinner, why don't you tell me your name, my son?” 

The newborn blinked; name? What was his name? Oh, yes. He knew. He knew what it had _been_ , but now he knew a new thing to call himself, far more suitable than any other. He licked his lips, waiting for dinner to be served. 

“I am Fuseiimon.” 

“A perfect name for you,” Vamdemon praised, as the door opened and one of his servants shoved a small, struggling Elecmon inside. “Dinner is served, son.” 

Fuseiimon fed. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible. 

**More Notes:** The chosen words were health, recieve, fold, easy, haunt, harbor, magical, girl, obscene, and attack. Also, the "fuseii" of Fuseiimon? Means more or less 'bad faith'.


End file.
